Talk:Ubume
Testimonials *Duoed with my 60 Sam/Dnc and a 60 Smn/Whm, downed first try. Fight took apx 10 minutes. As a level 60, the goblins nearby will aggro, however the NM can be pulled behind the spawn point (which is a large nest) to (mostly) prevent sight aggro. Grabbed book buffs and killed goblins at spawn until 300tp. Spawned Nm and ran behind the nest. Kept Seigan & Third Eye up as often as possible. Even with my evasion/parry somewhat under-leveled, the NM only broke Third Eye a few times; however when he did, he usually took about 10-20% of my HP per hit. Had to use CuringWaltz 2 a lot, so I didn't WS much and mostly saved TP. Summoner pulled out carbuncle, used Avatar's Favor, and saved MP for Cures, but only healed me 2-3 times. Kept poison potions up as often as possible to break lullaby (important). NMs TP attacks were unnoticeable and hardly effected the fight. Near the end a goblin aggro'd the SMN, so it is possible for goblins to sometimes wander behind the nest. In retrospect if I had decent gear, capped skills, and emergency items, I might have been able to solo this with 60 Sam/Dnc. A proper evasion tank with good gear might even be able to solo this NM as low as 55. Fun fight all around. --Sikekiz (talk) 23:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC) *Soloed by 70DNC/35SAM easy but annoying, got 300% tp beforehand. Used Boxstep, Reverse Flourish, Third Eye, Meditate, Drain Samba III, and Curing Waltz IV. Hits for about 100-150 dmg but very poor accuracy, about 25% hit rate, was very annoying when I was asleep and he wouldn't hit me. Never got below 40% health, only went that far so my Curing Waltz IV would take full effect. *Soloed by a 75 Pld/War, it was an annoying battle that required chivalry to be used. I let it get me down to half HP and let my Hercules' ring refresh/regen me. Used a Cure III whenever my HP hit 450 and it went pretty steady from there. Be aware of the Air elemental that spawns in the room though! I didn't notice it til the battle ended. I managed to get my feather after killing the bird, but the elemental killed me soon after. Used Sentinel twice, I'd say the battle lasted a good 8~ minutes. (Elvaan Paladin) Whist *Soloed by a crappy 75 MNK/NIN easily without SP, but a long fight. *Soloed by 75PLD/35RDM with no phalanx, long fight due to lullaby but simple, just keep stoneskin up and WS as fast as you can. *Soloed with little difficulty by a 75 WAR/DNC with 94 VIT using Joyeuse. Normal hits did 79-120dmg, crits did about 200. The fight took around 10 minutes. *Soloed this beast as a 75Rdm/30Blu used head butt to stop the lullaby. Had to convert once but using joyeuse, enblizzard, and att/evasion gear was fine not much danger. Keep haste and refresh up, and use stoneskin when you going to buff helps a lot he un binds. Don't try to sleep him did not seem to stick. Bind on the other hand seemed to stick well for me. Got enough time to convert and cure IVx2. As long as you head butt him when he lullaby's you cna step away and rebuff and heal. Good luck all you future Sam's Mavr1ck 16:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) *Soloed by a 75WHM/37NIN with fairly decent gear (rev mail (never used this, it has poor ACC and clubs don't miss that much), nobles (use this during fight and resting (yes, not HMP)), ws armor and haste gear). Fought until MP reached 200 and reposed it, then resting MP for a minute then casting silence. Resting after again until it woke up, stood up and casted repose, refilled MP until about 800. Fought again and repeat. Very easy fight. The usual WHM fall backs occur here (running out of MP to quickly, stuff like that). Fight took about 30~35 min with decent clubs. Lullaby is the thing to watch out for here but other than that its a fairly normal Roc type mob. Watch out for Triple Attack! w/o Stoneskin you can take 100-400 dmg. Hexa Strike did 300-600 dmg with a 272 skill (merits). Towards the end of the fight I focused on avoiding lullaby with Stoneskin, shadows, silence, and repose. Good Luck to all future WHM's who dare to try this! Kalila 00:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *Soloed by a skilled 70 RDM/BLM. DID NOT USE POISON POTIONS. just keep stoneskin icespikes and enblizzard up at all times using a dagger. Slow, blind, and silence when needed to keep his Horde Lullaby down to a minimum. Most likely have to convert mid way, just make sure stoneskin is up. Fight took me around 10 minutes. *Soloed by NIN75/DNC37 without the use of utsusemi (is wiped fully by Horde Lullaby) in full evasion gear. Just built 300TP before popping the NM. Keeping Drain Samba II active and using Curing Waltz II as needed, never dropped below 900HP. Would recomend NPC to assist if high enough as it will be a semi long fight without the ability to ws. Mine was down from a previous attempt right before with NIN/THF... got it to 6% with that setup and Fierce Attacker NPC. Soothing Healing would have gave me the win. *Duoed by a 75 RDM/WHM (me) & 75 THF/NIN. Only time either of us took damage was when Ubume used Horde Lullaby. I took about 80-90ish damage if it hit me (Has poor accuracy). Fight was very smooth with two people. *Soloed as THF75/NIN with capped and meritted evasion and evasion build gear, pop poison potion before fight and pop Ubume, contrary to what a lot of people believe, he actually has decent accuracy as even with blind bolts stuck and evasion gear he was STILL hitting me, not often but he hit me and hard... for 150 or so a hit. Recast shadows AFTER Obume casts Horde Lullaby, 30 second timer vs timer on shadows, blind bolt him, bloody when you get low, was a relatively easy fight, first time i came without posion potions and died, because i wasn't prepared for him to use Horde Lullaby so frequently, with poison pots, relatively easy fight, took about 6 mins. Xynthios 15:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) *Duoed by a 70 SAM/THf and a 55 SAM/DNC was a very easy fight 70 SAM/THF died in the end as a result of multiple goblin links (EP at lvl 70) used a poision potion on 70 SAM/thf but wasn't really needed as the sleep wore off relitivley quickly on lvl 55. *Soloed by 75 SAM/DNC using Soboro Sukehiro. *Duoed by a 75drg/whm and a 62soothing healer npc. Might not needed the npc as Healing Breath should be enough to heal what dmg was taken (wyvern resisted all sleep's). Poison potions not used barsleepra and npc buff's before fight. --Shienar 19:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as 72 SAM/DNC fairly easily with Hagun. I kept up seigan and third eye as much as possible and slowly wore NM down to roughly around 40%, then used 2hr and light skillchain with hasso to finish it off. Could have gone smoother with poison potions.--Glowworm 16:54, 16 January 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as 75 WAR/DNC was easy fight. Worked TP to 300% with the mobs in the area. Had about +30 vit armor on and a little haste gear, kept defender and retaliation up. Just straight Tanked didn't ever get below about 65% health. Finished it off with Raging Rush WS at about 5%.--Toxsik 13:36, 20 January 2009 (CST) *Solo as 75PLD/DNC. It was extremely easy with Atonement. Only casted Cure 4 once. Kept Drain Samba up as much as possible. WS whenever I could. Razorcat 08:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as NIN75/BLM (/BLM don't ask ><;) just used poison potions and high eva gear, he barely touched me. Also kept para, blind and slow on him at all times, reduces his ability to sleep you.--Donnny 15:37, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *Soloed easily by 75SMN/WHM. Only took two carbies; could have probably used a better avatar for a faster kill, but carby resisted lullaby most of the time. --Macc 02:45, 2 April 2009 (UTC) *Soloed 75Ninja/37Dancer easily I recomend bringing 3~4 Poison Potion for Lullaby Rumaha 04:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC)User:Rumaha *Soloed 75THF/NIN with lot of difficulty. Had evasion and haste gear, but no poison pots. Bring some and BLOOD BOLTS. Utsu is pretty useless since Lullaby rewrites it, waste of Shiheis, it's better to use evasion setup. Recommends assistance for newbies. *Soloed 75 RDM/NIN without many problems using dual daggers and evasion/DD gear. Used Composure for Haste, Enblizzard, Refresh, Phalanx and Stoneskin then fought him straight up with regular Utsusemi. Was keeping Silence on him the whole fight so he didn't use Horde Lullaby. He still slept me a few times right after Silence wore and I couldn't recast Silence fast enough to stop it. Still usually woke up before he went through my Shadows and Stoneskin. Recommend to keep using Slow, Blind, Paralyze, Barsleep and Baraero as well. 11:40PM, 18 May 2009 (UTC)User:Lynxis *Soloed as DRG75/RDM24(yes gimp, lol.) Ubume horde lullaby about five times, but always hit me once after. Used Scratch twice. Was rather weak. Had enblizzard on. Penta's were 800-1200, ridiculously easy. TPed before popping mind you, only made it easier and shorter fight!(Even brought a WHM75 which was not necessary.) *Soloed as DRG75/SAM37 Was astonishingly simple. One poison potion and a brutal beating later, the bird hits the floor. Overall lost around 400 hitpoints. No need to worry if you have a heavy DD who does well in a bird camp. --Arclight 21:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) *Soloed extremely easily by 75Blu/37Sch. Sublimation wakes you up from sleep as long as you don't have Metallic Body up. Fight took all of about 2 minutes. Beware of wind weather and elemental aggro. Distortion SC + 2 rounds of Big 3 spells and he's done. Didn't even need the MP from the sublimation, dead after about 800mp total (including buffs). * Very Easy solo 75dnc/nin, used saber dance, drain samba III. Never had to heal once. Lullaby was a bit anoying though, ended up Violent Flourishing Lullaby becuase I soon grew tired of waiting for Lullaby to wear off. Unequiping EVA gear so it can hit you didnt really work. *Not a difficult solo for RNG/SAM. Ended fight with half health. Point blank sidewinder did about 950. Keep seigan/third eye up for tanking. Evaded most of the hits even with ranger's low native evasion skill. Forgot poison potions, which made the fight alot longer than neccesary - third eye usually held out for most of the 30 second duration horde lullaby. *Soloed as BLU75/NIN37. Popped a poison pot and utsusemi and pulled away from the elementals. No heals or debuffs were needed as only 2 rounds of the big 3 were used. During second round of the big 3 I used Chain affinity >>> Savage Blade >>> Disseverment. Very easy fight, only lasting about 2 minutes. User:Dae 00 *75DRG/37SAM + 75RDM/37WHM = ridiculously simple fight. A single Silence lasted the entire fight. Blizzard and Thunder III did in excess of 700 each. Poke poke poke nuke die. The end. --Baruch 16:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed by 75 CourierCarrie Resisted all horde lullabys, I just /sit and watched the 50 sec show! Crit hit every other hit for 280-340hp. * Easy solo as 75RDM/37WHM. Joyeuse, Scorpion Harness and typical solo melee spells. Kept silence on Ubume as often as possible. If it happens to sleep you, just drop SS, wake up, silence and recast SS. No need to convert. Obsy 04:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *Technically soloed as PUP71/WAR35 using Soulsoother Head. Readied a Light Maneuver for Flashbulb while my friend (SAM50/DNC25) popped the NM. Had 300% TP at start for fun and the NM opened with Horde Lullaby. Fight was rough at start since I tried to DAD at 41% for a Cure V but he cast Blind instead. Hit 37 HP, used Repair to wake up auto and got a cure. After that the fight went really smooth with me saving TP for Shoulder Tackle occasionally to prevent Horde Lullaby. Friend used Curing Waltz a few times to wake me up faster since it's accuracy really went downhill after I recovered. Eital 18:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) * Extremely easy and quick solo-fight as PLD75/NIN37. Just take haste equipment, poison potion, and good skill with you; it hit me only 6 times, that because of AoE sleep wiping shadows. --MXCNLink 04:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloed as 75 SAM/WAR using Engetsuto (polearm). Used the full Hachiman Domaru armor set, Shinimusha Haidate, Chivalrous Chain, and the single Store TP merit I had at the time for a 5-hit TP build. Meditated to 200TP, ate Yellow Curry Bun, drank Poision Potion, then engaged. Kept Seigan + Third Eye up for the whole fight, which lasted less than 2 minutes. Also kept Berserk up and used Warcry at the start. Fired up Sekkanoki and used Penta Thrust twice. Hit 2HR and spammed it three more times (was hitting consistently for 500+). Used a few Hi-Potions once I was done with the WS spam just in case, but I probably could have done it with only a couple if any. After that just kept wearing it down and finished it off with a 6th Penta Thrust. --Questwizard 00:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Samurai Testimony of Ebume I went in at lvl 74SAM/WAR, no merits on my character, not even Tachi: Kasha. Just a kabob, poison potion and 300% TP. It was a tough fight, as I ended up killing him but had 115hp at the end. It basically came down to a little luck that I won (or that it was this close, my first 2 weapon skills missed ><). I used a sekkanoki chain to start (missed both WS's ><), then 2hr chain (yakk, gekko, gekko) and then seigan/thirdeye+meditate and another couple WS's untill dead. I didnt see any other samurais posting that they killed it, so just s you know, it "can" be killed at my level. JbT 07:26, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Soloed as 71SAM/DNC w/ soboro. Opened w/ yuki > gekko > gekko x2 since i don't have kasha yet putting it near 40%. tanked w/ seigan + 3rd eye. lullaby was moderatly annoying, but since i was soloing, just had to wait for him to hit me. trivially easy.--Ticktick 05:03, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by Blm? Anyone try this yet? *BLM/RDM. He missed me alot. Just start with silence and you will be fine. It died with about 4~ T4 I think, just make sure you silence him asap so you don't get slept with his lullaby. *Soloed whit som preparation as BLM/RDM the only way is to just spawn it,silence it,and just go full attack whit stonesking and phalanx up,will go down b4 stonesking wear off,and anyway he dont miss you alot,he hit quite good and fast when stoneskin go down,thats way the full attack strategy,must be fast to kill it. *Average enfeebling gear, no ES, silence only stuck for 3 seconds. Got owned after that, because of half resist on thunder4 and sleep2.